User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have 39 Clues Role Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator So, are we gonna do the style that CHBRPW uses? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Project:Planning Page has been concluded and what we are doing is finalized at the time period after the clue hunt. ANy complaints, questions or suggestions should be directed to my talk. Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 02:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So, I'm gonna make a character bubble for the Getting Started page, but I'll claim him once thaat gets online. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 03:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) What I was thinking was that we have a page for each branch (Cahill Family/Ekaterina Branch, etc.), which is li,e the page for each god, and a Branch HQ page, which is like the cabin. You're probablty thinking the same think, but I think adding Cahill Family/branch HQ would make th page address too cumbersome and hardto reach. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 15:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but if the cabin names were that style, they'd be Camp Half-Blood/Cabins/Zeus' Cabin. Really awkward. The cabins and HQs are themain hubs; they need to be easily accessible. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, that could work. But I still think we should ask Kangy. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I said could. I'm not agreeing with you, only saying that I wouldn't throw a fit if KAng agrees with you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) My parents grounded me from Wikia, so sorry I haven't been on. I should be back in November. Yea, I guess I am. But personally, I think we don't need the "Branch Stronghold" part in the title. Can we actually just have the Stronghold part? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Look at the page for New York City to see what I mean. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) At least to me, it seems that if a city belonged to a branch, then all its population would be that branch, and so on and so forth. The subway is a Madrigal base, so we would place the madrigal-only template there. But anyone could go to New Yok, so that's neutral. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) We have seprate pages for each base. Sorta like the BC base. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea. But for the main HQ's (Paris, Venice, etc.) we have the city, but they keep their current names, maybe with a redirect? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The main HQ's are like the cabins,. and need to be easily accessable. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds OK to me. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Played with the neutral area template so that it automatically categorizes each area as neutral. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Janus base. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 14:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm pleased to announce that New York City is done, although I might add on to Central Park later. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 14:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I think we don't need to do that. -(SC thru IPhone) Well, I'm kinda OCD about details, so I kinda want to only have strongholds where it's been confirmed. -SC No, just the main ones. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 18:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what would you think about having admin-controlled canon characters? Like, you could visit Sinead's shack at Grace's mansion, and talk to her, etc. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. What do you think of Geneva? I'm almost done with it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) At the rate we're going, I wouldn't be suprised if we were up by the end of the year. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Totally. CHB has three overarching locations (Camp, Sanctuary, nearby town) all in the eastern US. We've got the whole world! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, we got ???, Athens, and GEneva. I was also thinking of Auschwitz, you got any other ideas? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How about one near every main base? I.E. Boston, Paris, Venice, Tokyo, and somewhere in Florida? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But it's not like they could do anything about it. It's our wiki, not theirs. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No prob :) [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Casa de Algio=House of GArlic. Just gonna be a plain ol' restaurant. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to tell you we've hit 100 location pages! The 100th page is Amy's room at the Madrigal HQ. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, school stinks. S'okay. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I guess just make up a movie studio. I'm putting a Vesper stronghold in Boston in a boat in Boston HArbor, that leads to a tunnel leading to the stronghold. {Pretty cool, huh? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hollywood Studios? Isn't that just a generic term? Or am I wrong? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I see. Carry on, Mr. Hog. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) For now, I'm good. Just add some tourist spots to your cities. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Because he's both. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, essentially, the Cahill version of Roanoke is as follows: Janus Walter Scott founded a colony, Roanoke, but his Lucian enemies imprisoned him when he came back to England for supplies, because he had stolen a Clue (salt) from them. When he returned, his colny was gone.This is all in the Salt Clue video. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait, why are the Tomas there? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Why, yes, I am online. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC)